the Fall of a Hero
by Zeth-Miles
Summary: Twenty years have past since the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War and in that time strife between nations has all but ceased. This is, in Large part due to the work of a man named Naruto Uzumaki, 7th Hokoge of the village hidden in the leaves. However all things must come to an end and with his death comes the story of a new hero. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Twenty years have past since the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War and in that time violence between nations has all but ceased. This is, in Large part due to the work of a man named Naruto Uzumaki, Hero of the Fourth Shinobi World War and 7th Hokoge of the village hidden in the leaves. However all things must come to an end and with his death comes the story of a new hero and so the legend of the hero of the hidden leaf lives on.

Konohamaru Sarutobi sat miserably at his new desk. This was the moment he had been training for and now that he was hokage he felt nothing but grief. His old friends last words lingered in his mind.

"I'm not going to make it Konohamaru" Naruto had managed a chuckle. "I need somebody to pick up the slack when i'm gone"

"Don't talk like that!" Konohamaru had screamed. "The kunai barely scratched you!" Though even through all his protests he knew that this was one challenge his old friend couldn't overcome. It was true that the kunai had barely grazed his arm, but to late did they realize it had been coated with an unknown poison. With Sakura Haruno out on a mission their was nobody in the village capable of treating his condition. Still...

"You can't die!" Konohamaru screamed. "Who could possibly take you're place as hokage!"

"I'm sure you'll do fine" Naruto smiled. Just as Konohamaru started to protest their was a knock at the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you Hokage sir" the young nurse said but I have news. The woman held in her arms a blonde haired infant with the bueatiful crystal eyes of the hyugo clan.

"The child is fine" the nurse said solemnly "but his mother is fading fast. At this point their is nothing more we can do for her"

Naruto simply smiled. "Hinata is strong. She'll pull through. Now bring him here. I want to see my son at least once."

"She thought you should be the one to name him" the nurse spoke as she placed the child in his arms.

"Tadashi Uzumaki, you will accomplish great things. I know you will make me proud! I entrust you with a great responsibility." He said as he began extracting the ninetails chackra from himself, sealing it into his newborn son."

"Take care of him Hokage" Naruto had addressed Konohamaru. "He'll be great! I wish I could say something more meaningful but I'm sure you get the idea." Naruto's eyes closed for the last time. A knock at the door jolted Konohamaru back to the present.

"Come in!" Konohamaru called. Shikamaru Nara entered his normally disinterested face failing miserably to hide his grief.

"Sorry to bother you at this hour" Shikamaru said calmly. "It's a total drag but as advisor to the Hokage I'm expected to rely important news, even if I'd much rather be sleeping"

"No trouble at all" Konohamaru said. "whats up"

"We have recently recieved word from the Village Hidden in the cloads" Shikimaru sounded slightly distrought. "The Raikage is dead. A mask made in the fashion of the Anbu Black ops was found at the scene. The Kunai barely scratched him but he soon died regardless."

"Let me guess" Konohamaru sighed. "They're blaming us."

"Not only are we being accused of the assassination the Raikage. The letter was a decloration of war."


	2. Chapter 2: Tadashi

Nearly thirteen years have passed since the death of Naruto Uzumaki. In life Hinata had followed him and in death she had done the same, leaving Tadashi helpless and alone. Though Naruto had proven himself time after time the ninetails itself still raised fear in many. Disowned by the hyugo clan the Hokage kept his promise to watch over the boy. After many heated debates and several casualties brought on by Sasuke Uchiiha, Tadashi was allowed to remain in Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves.

"Demon!" a man yelled as the Tadashi strolled down the street. The coments no longer bothered him. He was on his way to Ichiraku Ramen to meet Iruka sensei.

"What's up old man." he called out to his favorate teacher.

"Now is that any way to speak to you're sensei Tadashi" Iruka Umino was a man past his prime with greying hair and a receding hairline. The wrinkles on his face hardly came from stress, but he was still a powerfull Jonin.

"Would you rather I called you young man?" Before his menter could respond he added "Because that would be a lie."

"So are you ready for exam's tomorrow?" Iruka tried desperately to change the subject.

"Of course I'm ready" Tadashi scoffed. "I was studying all night"

"That's the one!" a passably pretty girl pointed to Tadashi. "The peeping tom from last night!"

"like father like son." Iruka sighed.

"Iruka who was my father?" the boy asked inuisitively.

"A story for another time" he answered, but Tadashi had expected that answer anyway." Before Iruka could speak again the boy vanished in a yellow flash. "I hate when he does that!" he said, nonetheless impressed.

Konohamaru sat impatiently as he waited for Shikimaru to adress whatever issue apparantly needed adressing.

"As you know the treaty of the Killer B ends two weeks for today." Shikimara stated. Do to the help of Killer B the Fifth Shinobi World War had been everted when he came to the leafs defence with a terrible rap about comradory, the treaty of Killer B was signed, although whether it was a sense of comradory or a way to get B to close shut up is still highly debated.

"Then we'll sign a new one!" Konohamaru snapped. "Next problem"

"Look, it's a drag but our relationship with the village hidden in the clouds hasn't improved. The treaty was just a temporary fix for an ongoing problem."

"Fine what do you suggest" I have a few ideas Shikimara said cooly."


End file.
